Knock me down
by little-miss-twilighter
Summary: Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?" Here's the story of one occasion a house was turned to rubble by Rose and Emmett. One-shot, M rated for a reason!


**Yay, another random lemon one shot =) **

**I wanted to know how Rose and Emmett turned houses into rubble and my perverted friend DripDripDrip (who writes wayy better lemons than me =P ) also thought it was a good idea so here it is. She came up with the title as well =) **

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Wow, what a beautiful house. Esme had really outdone herself on this one- our 10th I think. She made the back wall glass, just like in the main house- she knew it was my favourite feature (the fact that it became a giant mirror at night allowed me to marvel at my perfection all the time). It was also quite a bad thing though; I couldn't help but remember how- in a fit of passion- Emmett had broken 3 of the windows in our 4th house. I smiled at the memory; glad that Esme loved making houses so much otherwise we would be homeless. I turned to her,

"Thank you so much Esme- we love it"

She smiled, her face lighting up as it always did when she made us happy.

"I'm glad you like it" She paused, her expression thoughtful "Guys, could you...maybe try to...be more...careful?"

I laughed, and Emmett sniggered beside me. I wanted to roll my eyes, I was no Edward but I _knew _what he would think as soon as the words left Esme's mouth. Now she said it, it was a direct challenge and he would be anything _but _careful. Not that I minded. Quite the opposite, I was looking forward to it. I smiled back at Esme, not wanting to lie

"No promises Esme"

"Well you two have fun"

Her angel face grimaced when she realised what she just said. She shuddered once before kissing us both on the forehead and running back to the main house. As soon as she was safely out of earshot, I felt Emmett's lips at my ear.

"I agree with Esme...let's go and have fun"

He pulled me round to face him and crushed me against him. I pressed myself eagerly against his body and his hands gripped into my hair. I pulled away, growling at him.

"What?!"

He looked both pissed off and offended. It wasn't every day that I pulled away from him. Mind you, it wasn't every day that he _destroyed my hair_!

"My hair"

He just rolled his eyes while I glared at him.

"Geez Rose, don't be such a drama queen"

I was fuming. I wanted to hurt him. He mucked up my hair and was acting like nothing had happened! Unbelievable! I pounced on him; he let himself fall in such a way so that I was straddling him. I smirked, realising that this was his plan all along. He just winked as he pulled my lips to his. Anger forgotten, I just focused on kissing him and loving him as much as possible. He kissed me roughly, and gripped me to his body. My perfectly manicured nails ran down his back, ripping his new shirt into strips of designer fabric. He growled into my ear and pulled us up. Literally throwing me over his shoulder he ran into the house and went into the first room with a flat surface- which happened to be the brand new fitted kitchen. He threw me down onto the counter with such force that it- and the adjoining ones- broke into pieces and I was on the floor. After mumbling something that sounded like "bloody human craftsmanship" he _sat _me down on the double oven and climbed up next to me. It had only been 3 seconds since we had been on the floor in the front garden- one of the things I loved about being a vampire. I climbed into his lap and pushed him down, wrapping my legs around his waist so he couldn't move again. I ran my tongue up and down his perfectly muscled chest and he moaned my name as he rubbed his hardness against me. I held myself eagerly against him, adjusting so that he could feel how wet I was for him. He got so excited he kicked his foot out, turning the oven onto full blast.

"Oh fuck it got hot"

He nibbled on my ear again making me moan

"Damn right it did babe and it's about to get even hotter"

I kissed him again, my tongue running along his bottom lip while my hands pulled his trousers off, stroking him through his boxers. He hissed through his teeth and threw something across the room; it hit the cupboards with a crack and they fell to the ground; smashed china all over the floor.

"Oh crap Esme's never gonna let us in the kitchen- ohhhh!"

His worrying was interrupted by a moan of pleasure as I destroyed his boxers and gripped little Emmett with one hand and stroked it with the other. As his moans got louder and louder I rubbed him faster and faster until he suddenly yanked my hand away. I looked at him, feigning rejection.

"Bedroom. Now"

He said the words through gritted teeth and I didn't need to ask twice. I flew up the stairs, finding the bedroom quite easily even though I'd never been in there before. I went straight into the en-suite, though- shouting at Emmett to wait on the bed. I slipped off the dress and was left in the French lingerie that Alice said I would need. I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn! I was hot. Suddenly, the door opened and Emmett came flying in, knocking me into the bath. He was on top of me instantly, ripping my top of and leaving my chest bare. He stared at me before taking one of my boobs in his hand and kissing the other. I moaned and squirmed with enjoyment and screamed his name as he started to nibble them. My hands were above my head, gripping the taps so hard they suddenly exploded, spraying us both with water. If I was human, I would have been shocked at the sudden temperature change but since I wasn't, I didn't really care. Emmett did though; the water was aiming straight at his head. He picked me up and cradled me close to him before putting me down on the bed. Trailing kisses down my body, he reached the top of my panties. He had them off in half a second and stroked my inner thigh before working his hand up until he reached my wetness. I gasped with pleasure as he ran one finger along me, teasing me. I hissed at him. He winked before plunging one finger inside and I screamed with passion. He pulled his finger in and out of me until he suddenly stopped and moved his mouth from my chest and down to his fingers. Licking and sucking me in ways that shouldn't be allowed I groaned and shouted his name so loudly I was glad this house was in the middle of nowhere. I didn't realise I had been gripping the bed post until I heard the large crack and found myself pressed up against the wall, watching the bed fall apart. It didn't bother Emmett though, he just pinned my arms to the glass and murmured into my ear

"I hope you're ready for this Rose"

"Bring it on Em"

He kissed me deeply again before thrusting himself into me and making me swear. He came into me again and again, pushing harder and harder. My arms were all over him and his all over me but I still couldn't get enough of him. I suddenly felt such an explosion of pure joy that I threw my head back and screamed "Holy Fuck Emmett!" at the top of the my lungs. He didn't stop though, only thrusting deeper into me. If I was human, I would be covered in sweat and breathless by now but my glorious immortal body craved him more and more; never wanted him to stop. He slammed me forwards, forgetting that the wall was made of glass. I fell through it and felt the cool night air against my exposed skin. I looked down; only to see that I was going to land in a tree. Emmett got there first though, landing on the largest branch and outstretching so that I landed in his arms. He cradled me close to him, cursing the broken wall; the whole glass wall had shattered when I fell. I tried to soothe him but he suddenly reached out and punched the tree with rage. It groaned, wobbled and then fell. Emmett had me on the ground and we both watched as it crashed through the roof, destroying the house. We just stared at the pile of rubble that had been our home for 20 minutes before bursting into laughter. I turned to hug my ridiculously strong husband

"Well Em, looks like we're homeless again"

* * *

**Reviews? =) **


End file.
